Truth
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Tyson starts a game where Kenny dares Ray, who dares Kai, to kiss Tyson. And now Tyson wants the… [complete] TyKa
1. Truth

Disclaimer: Yeeeah I don't own Beyblade. Making no money at all on this…which is kinda sad…

Author's Note: A little fic that was meant for the Alphabet song interactive thread on www. kaitaka .net forums a couple months ago. Lol! I'm actually finished the story, but it got pretty long so I broke it up into more readable chapters. Hope you guys like it, and I'll post more soon!!

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

The Bladebreakers were hanging out in Tyson's room after an uneventful morning of blading with the new generation of kids out by the canal. Everybody was more than a little bored by the monotonous days – it seemed like all the excitement from beyblade was on a break right now – which was what led them back to here, Tyson's room.

"Hey you guys." Tyson suddenly sat up from lounging on his bed.

"What?"

"Yeah what is it, Tyson?"

The world champ grinned and slapped his bed covers. "I just thought of something!"

Kai half-snorted. "Will wonders never cease…?"

Tyson spared the other blader an exasperated sigh. "Har har… but seriously! Let's play a game."

Unenthusiastic moans were heard from the gang as they'd just come from playing and teaching beyblade all day.

"Geeze…Not beyblade!" Tyson yelled.

That managed to draw everybody's attention. Kenny actually stopped typing on his computer.

The blue haired blader wiggled an eyebrow slyly. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat."

"AWESOME!" Max instantly agreed, jumping up from folding a newspaper firecracker and looking ready to play.

"Huh?" Hilary gave a bug-eyed confused look. "I know the first three, but what's the last?"

Tyson groaned in fake woe and dragged a knee up to rest his chin on. "You don't know 'promise to repeat'?" The pony-tailed teen asked incredulously. "It's only the dinkiest one! All you have to do is repeat what the person says."

The brunette girl immediately scowled and ground her teeth. "Well exCUSE me for not playing these little games in my spare time."

"Well to be honest, I never played this much before either, back home." Ray admitted before Tyson could start laughing.

"The rules are easy enough," Max explained with an impish grin. "On the first round, you get to pick which one you'll do – truth, double dare, or something – but when it's your turn again you HAVE to pick one you didn't already."

"Ooh," Looks of comprehension dawned on Hilary and Ray's faces.

"Now I get it." The Chinese bladed nodded.

"Yup, and when you complete all four of them, it starts again – IF you can complete them." The blond warned spookily.

"In other words, choose wisely. Muwahahahaa!" Tyson smiled widely, it was sort of evil.

"Boowahahaa!" Max echoed Tyson, and the two made scary faces causing Kenny to freak out and sink behind his laptop.

"Uhm… you guys I've got a lot of work to do so I think I'll just go- AHH!" The Chief was promptly grabbed by a combination of Ray, Hilary, and Tyson, which effectively stopped his frantic inching away.

"OK, everybody get in a circle…" Tyson declared. The beybladers all started shifting around, but since Kai didn't appear to be moving from his spot on the floor with his back to the foot of Tyson's bed, the circle naturally formed to accommodate him.

"Allllright!" Tyson grinned cheerfully. "Me first, who will be my first victim…" He eagerly scanned around the faces of his friends. '_Kenny, Hilary, Ray, Max, Kai, me, Kenny_-'

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Hilary." Tyson clapped his hands together and rubbed. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" His voice was ominous.

The short haired girl blinked and raised a thumb to her lips in sudden thought. She didn't want to get stuck with some god awful dare or truth on the very first round and then be forced to lose the game. "Promise to repeat." Hilary replied confidently.

"Ok, repeat after me." Tyson gained an incredibly smug look as he brought his palms to his mouth. The baseball-capped teen promptly blew causing loud toilet sounds to emit and deafen the bedroom. "BLRRRRRRRPFF..FFRP!"

Max burst out laughing and Ray snorted, choking because he had been in the middle of drinking his cola. Kenny's eyes had widened so much they were actually visible behind his fringe. Kai looked like he was struggling on whether to be shocked or unsurprised.

Hilary's face turned an ugly embarrassed shade of red. "You-…you!"

Tyson stopped momentarily to guffaw. "Oh man! This is one I heard Daichi do." He blew loudly and wetly into his palms again creating a really nasty sounding one.

"UGH!! EW!" The small group of bladers chorused at the horrifying sound.

Tyson pulled his hands away and wiped them off on his jeans, chuckling in hilarity. The midnight blue-haired teen looked at Hilary expectantly. "Well?"

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "Ergh! I can't do that! That is so not fair, Tyson! Do a different one!"

"Hahahah too bad, those're the rules. Out of the circle!" Tyson shifted cross-legged, and the others reluctantly did it too to fill the space as Hilary moved, grumbling loudly as she did so.

"Don't take it too bad Hilary." Max glanced at the fuming female. "Tyson managed to trick me like that the last time we played too."

"Heh, easy pickings." Tyson laughed.

"Wow I'm glad that wasn't me." Ray exclaimed.

Hilary's eyebrow twitched. "This game sucks. I'm going home!" Hilary announced sorely, vengefully grabbing a full bag of chips from Tyson's snack pile and taking it with her as she stalked out of the room. Everybody cringed in humour as the door slammed.

The former Bladebreakers eyed each other more warily, now realizing this was a game for worthy champions.

"So who goes next?" Ray spoke up, breaking the suspicious yet nostalgic stare-down.

"Normally the next person in the circle, wouldn't they?" Kai replied carelessly, his arms loosely crossed and staring at a random spot on the floor impassively.

Tyson nodded, his stormy blue eyes suddenly trained on his former captain. "That's how it goes… KENNY!" He dramatically pointed at the Chief who had been praying he wouldn't have to play by some act of god. "Pick somebodaaaay!"

"Aaaah, okay fine, Tyson…" The bespectacled teen peered around the newly shortened circle. Ray, Max, Kai, Tyson…He needed to pick somebody least likely to take revenge. Somebody safe.

"Ray!" The Chief blurted, causing the black-haired teen to look at him in defence. "Truth, dare, double dare… promise to repeat."

All the guys' eyes were glued to the Chinese blader, who wilted somewhat under the combined stare. The first thing he realized was that the Chief couldn't possibly be as bad as Tyson. Cat eyes cut between the nerdy and noisy bladers. Though the one thing he didn't want to do was underestimate Kenny. Ray watched the Chief adjust his glasses uncertainly.

"C'mon Ray, what's the hold up?" Max took a swig of pop.

"Alright Chief, double dare." Ray grinned decidedly. If he took a double dare from Kenny now instead of putting it off for one of the others, he could be safe for another round, and maybe even win the game.

At the words 'double dare' Tyson's face became comically wide with devious victory, he hunched over to whisper a good one for the Chief to use.

"Hold up! I may not have played this much, but I know you can't share ideas!!" Ray cried in fear.

"He's got you there Tyson." Max chuckled.

Tyson shut his mouth. "Curses." He mumbled, drawing an amused smirk from Kai.

The Chief started to sweat. A double dare!! Great, he was terrible at coming up with good ones. "Aah… I double dare you to…" He looked around for inspiration. "Kiss that picture!" He gestured to one of the paintings hanging on Tyson's wall.

Ray, Max and Tyson facefaulted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Chinese blader nearly laughed.

"Oh come ON Kenny!" Tyson fell onto his back, his legs still crossed.

"Oh… my god." Max slapped his face.

Even Kai had to admit that one was completely weak.

Tyson jumped up and grabbed the art in question. "It's a picture of a bamboo tree! What kind of double dare is that!?"

Ray took the frame from the other blader's hands. "Why hello there…" He addressed the tree in question and kissed the picture.

"What!! I'm sorry ok! I told you guys I didn't want to play!" The Chief held his hands out in protest, embarrassed at his crappy daring skills. "You wouldn't listen!"

"Yeah yeah… ok, out of the circle!" Tyson ordered, like it pained him to admit he'd been wrong.

The Chief let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his laptop up, making his own way out of the room leaving the game to the others. The circle was reformed again, everyone with a comfortable bubble of space to strategize in.

Max rubbed a hand through his bangs. "So it's just the four of us now."

The four looked at each other guardedly.

"Now the game starts." Tyson surmised.

Kai rolled his eyes; the game so far was tame. He let out a breath. "Whatever. Whoever's next, go."

"That would be me." Ray said, eating a cheeto calmly.

Tyson made a determined fist. "Ray, do not, I repeat, do NOT follow Kenny's example."

"I won't." The bandana-wearing blader nodded. "Kai – truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat."

Tyson whistled, impressed. He'd figured the novice would start war with Max, the blond looked unassumingly kind enough to invite it. The baseball capped blader turned to study Kai, who seemed unaffected.

"Dare." Kai shrugged indifferently. He knew none of them had the guts to –

"Kai, kiss Tyson."

* * *

End Part One

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	2. Dare

Disclaimer: Yeeeah I don't own Beyblade. Making no money at all on this…which is kinda sad…

Author's Note: WHOA! Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys. This is just a quick, funny fic! Hope you guys like it, then I'll upload the next part soon!

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

"Kai, kiss Tyson."

Kai looked up, his face the perfect definition of shock. Max snapped him out of it though when the blond dropped his cola all over his green t-shirt after missing his mouth from hearing the dare.

"Yeah Kai, kiss Ty-" The ponytailed teen in question abruptly ceased grinning cheesily and put a stop to his mindless parroting. "Uhm… kiss… k-kiss ME!?" Tyson sputtered and whirled to stare at the happily smiling and shrugging Ray.

"Sorry, but I'm winning this thing for sure." Was all the Chinese blader offered.

Kai was instantly scowling.

Max coughed and shook pop off his hands, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised high behind his fringe. "Whoa. At this rate it'll just be three of us! This is intense! Good one, Ray…"

"GOOD one!?" Tyson was blushing and wildly looking between his two friends and the precursor of the… dare.

Kai quickly pulled himself together, his brows furrowing further at the blond's assumption that he'd up and leave. The broody blader's expression was highly displeased and his tone was so sarcastic there was NO chance you'd miss it. "You're joking, right?"

The three others stared at their put-off former captain – Ray with bemusement, Max with a slightly sheepish fear, and Tyson with red-faced offence.

"What!?" The world champ looked torn between being offended or taking it with stride. "Well _that's_ news. Kai can't do his dare, you guys! Hee hee."

"Huh…" Kai immediately replied before anyone else could make a placating comment. Kai looked up and stared at Tyson for a long time.

Tyson froze at the… strangeness in Kai's eyes. He almost got the mind to say something again, but then the other blader uncrossed his arms and reached forward to take one of Tyson's hands in his own.

Kai's gaze shifted down and for a second Tyson thought he was going to kiss his hand, or something. Just as he was so _certain _he was going to kiss his digits, Kai unexpectedly tugged Tyson towards him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Mrmf…" Tyson's eyes were wide and he let out the feeble sound.

It was lips against lips… Kai's eyes closed briefly… He definitely hadn't woken up this morning expecting that he would be kissing Tyson, the one person who'd managed to… Wait, why was he still kissing him? Kai pushed the other blader back onto his rear to refill his space in the circle.

"…Holy moley." Max's words were less than intelligent.

Tyson managed to upright himself awkwardly, staring at the holder of Dranzer like he'd pulled an attack he had never seen before. "Uuh…" He started, making Kai frown and re-cross his arms. "Uuh…" He stupidly repeated, his face was more than a little pink.

Ray was openly gaping, a bunch of cheetos forgotten in his hand. "WOW… crap, I thought for sure you wouldn't do it!"

".…" Kai handled the unbridled attention with annoyance. "You're joking, if you think I'm out." Kai replied evenly, though the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. He tried not to think too hard about who his mouth had just been against. Though truthfully… there were MUCH worse things, than having to kiss Tyson… And why had that been so much easier than it should have been?

"…I can't believe you _kissed_ me." Tyson was grinning now.

A hint of a flush coloured the dual-haired teen. "Whatever..." Kai stressed, before he snapped out. "Max, pick."

Max started, and realized that he was after Ray in the circle, so it was his turn to traumatize somebody. '_Muwahaha._' Geeze, it was anybody's guess how that previous dare would affect Tyson and Kai's friendship from now on! Those two looked downright alive with conflict. Ray had really shown some dirty tricks for a newbie.

Who to pick? Kai was next in the circle, so if he picked him, he'd surely retaliate with some pent-up wrath. Maybe Tyson was a good choice… the blader was half trying to appear super and manly to be feared when called upon, and half unable to stop taking glances at Kai. He was still distracted from being part of a dare… then again, Max knew his buddy, and maybe that just made him more fearless.

"So… Ray…" Max drawled, smiling cheerfully at his friend. A newbie, was a newbie, after all! "Truth, dare, or promise to repeat."

The spiky black haired blader scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Well, I don't really have anything to hide. So I pick…truth." Ray answered calmly.

"Oh ouch… big mistake…" Tyson feigned a wince and looked at his Chinese friend with sympathy. Ray sweat, starting to rethink his position. Even Kai was starting to look less aggrieved now that his misery was on the table, but that was sort of understandable.

The look on Max's face was very, very scary. "Okay tell us the truth," He paused for good effect, making Ray REALLY worried now…

"How would you, truthfully, see a lapdance," Ray coughed at the word 'lapdance', but Max ignored it happily. "…between YOU and the CHIEF going down? – and remember you can't say you'd never do this!"

Ray's face squashed in sudden horror at the horrible image.

"OOOOH, oh nooo! HAHA! The-…the Chief!?" Tyson was already laughing uncontrollably. Kai snorted loudly.

"Well I guess… I…" Ray swallowed somewhat stricken. "He'd – oh god, you guys!" He hung his head in his hands.

"HAHAHA! Ray you poor soul." Tyson slapped the floor and sat back, ready for the tale.

"…Ok." The Chinese blader tried to steel his nerves to complete the truth. "The l..la….. the lapdan…" Ray's voice cracked stupidly as he struggled to get the words out. That Max was so disturbed. There were just some things that couldn't even be THOUGHT let alone said out loud.

Tyson had his mouth open, ready to yell at him to spit it out, but Max cut in before he could.

"Y'know Ray, I'll accept it if you… write it down or draw it." The blond offered sincerely. He searched around and grabbed a loose paper and a pen from under Tyson's bed and passed them to the now unbalanced blader.

"…okay give that here." Ray conceded, taking the items and sweating as he uncapped the pen.

It was only after the holder of Driger's pen started scratching at the paper that the others looked away and started talking again.

"What'd you think? I've been saving that one up!" Max had his hamster smile on as he asked his other two friends.

"I don't wanna know what you think about in your free time." Tyson answered with scared concern. "But, THAT was a good one." Tyson laughed briefly, shaking his head. "Getting the team involved is some pretty sick stuff! Kenny! Oh lawd." He chortled.

"Truth is always worse than dare." Kai added looking at Tyson seriously, though he was obviously amused at the situation.

"Oh?" A dark blue eyebrow rose in question. Tyson grinned slightly. "What about _your_ dare."

Kai lost some of his amusement at that, but continued to look at Tyson steadily. "I finished it, didn't I?"

Tyson smiled widely and shrugged. "All I'm saying is… you took pretty long."

"If you guys could stop flirting? I'm trying to stay in the game here…" Ray spoke up, eyes glued shamefully dismayed to his paper, though he had stopped scribbling.

Max whipped an old paper notebook at the teen. "DRAW, SLAVE!" He shouted in laughter.

"Ah, I'm finished!" Ray shoved the offending paper at Max like it burned! "Ugh! There!"

Max snatched up the paper in glee. It was obvious Ray had opted to draw a… crude picture of… the lapdance… though it was so scribbled and ugly that Max burst out laughing.

"What lemme see!" Tyson nearly fell over Kai in his lunge for the deviant art.

Everyone stared at the drawing for a minute.

"What the heck is that?" Tyson pointed to a certain part.

"…my arm?" Ray muttered.

Tyson looked at the other teen oddly and then back down. "Why is it _there_?"

"………….."

"What is… he wearing?" Kai actually spoke up.

"…. Looks like a thong." Max choked.

"………….." Tyson's face was slowly turning red in pent up laughter. "……Why does the thong have leopard print?"

"AHhGH!!" Ray threw himself on top of the paper, trying to rip it up, but Tyson and Max threw themselves down too, a scuffle breaking out with the dirty picture finally being saved and safely tucked away in Max's pocket as blackmail evidence for later in life.

The circle was reformed, with Ray looked exceptionally harassed, but also relieved to know it was some other poor suckers turn.

Tyson finished fixing his askew hat and scanned around. "Okay wait, whose turn is it now?"

Kai laughed under his breath, drawing a stare from Tyson. "Take a wild guess."

* * *

End Part Two

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	3. Double Dare

Disclaimer: Yeeeah I don't own Beyblade. Making no money at all on this…which is kinda sad…

Author's Note: A little fic that was meant for the Alphabet song interactive thread on www. kaitaka .net forums a couple months ago. Thank you so much Glay for helping me with some of Tyson's part in this chapter! Also, GREAT BIG HUG thanks for all the great reviews! One more chapter to go, I hope you like this one, then I'll post it soon!

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

Kai laughed under his breath, drawing a stare from Tyson. "Take a wild guess."

"Oooh. Looks like Kai's next." Max stated the obvious.

Ray almost smacked himself. After his dare on Kai everyone figured he would take the chance to take vengeance on Ray, but the former team captain still managed to freak them all out.

Kai barely spared the circle any glance, before he spoke up, looking pointedly in his choice's direction. "Tyson."

It was a wonder they were still in the same room still playing this game, but there were a few things he wouldn't mind knowing, or watching him embarrassedly do. It was all up to what the other boy chose, though. Most of his dares or truths had been totally altered, judging by the one he had had to do. That just… changed, things.

Tyson slurped at his own dwindling soda to quench his suddenly dry mouth. He coughed and set the can down with gusto, licking his lips – before freezing, recalling just whose lips had been pressed against them recently.

"Ahem…" Tyson started. "Alrighty then."

The world champ could choose anything since he hadn't been called on yet. That made it even worse because Kai knew it and, well, while he and Kai understood each other most of the time, this wasn't one of those times. Kai's expression was unreadable, and Tyson couldn't help re-seeing that kiss. It was er… just a bit… frightening to think about what Kai might ask or dare him. He somehow didn't think he could admit to anything with the others watching him. Besides, that would change things, fast. HOW had he gotten the bright idea to play this game in the first place? '_Man… if it had been anyone else right now, I would've been doing a double dare, but I can't believe I'm copping out…_'

"Promise to repeat." Tyson finally intoned wretchedly. Somewhere Hilary's head was probably spinning 360 degrees and spitting fire.

Max sneezed something that sounded like 'coward!', and Ray relaxed, digging in and eating some junk food – maybe to cleanse the taste of truth right out his mind.

That was all kind of moot though, since Kai suddenly favoured a slight smile that Tyson was staring at with a mix of fear and… excitement? Oh no.

"Repeat after me." Kai said and pushed away from the bed, leaning in. Tyson was embarrassed when he blushed fiercely as Kai came closer, only to feel like he was crazy when he realized Kai meant to tell him the phrase in his ear.

To tell him – wait… what?

Tyson listened and Ray and Max watched as the midnight blue-haired blader's face turned from confused, to disbelief, to shocked outrage – though he didn't seem all that mad.

"Kai- ugh, you! I can't believe you!!" Tyson finally blurted.

Kai sat back in his spot coolly, though with a hint of a smirk. "Can't do your promise? _That's_ a surprise…"

"Fine, geeze… you're so…" Tyson didn't appear to have any more of his own words, so he sighed heavily and prostrated himself on the floor, making Ray and Max look on in wonderment.

"I, Tyson, hereby acknowledge the faults in my beyblading style and recognize the… superiority of Dranzer. I also talk too much, don't know when to shut up…" Tyson paused and looked up from the carpet. "You know that's kinda redundant…"

Kai pushed the pony-tailed boy's head back down. "Just say it!" He grit out.

"Ow! Ok, ok! I'm lazy and Dranzer will win next time."

Kai appeared to be satisfied with that and pretty happy with himself, though the promise to repeat didn't really do much for the rest of them.

"That's great Tyson, though we already KNEW all that." Max chuckled, and Ray joined in.

Having successfully passed, Tyson got up and smiled slowly. "My turn. And I pick," The world champ pointed spectacularly. "Maxie."

"Oooh." Ray said. He watched knowing the clash would be titanic.

Max grinned cheekily and wiped his chip-covered hands on his orange pants. "Ok, Tyson! Just so you know, I'll pick double dare, since other people like to repeat things…"

Tyson spared a quick glance to Kai, and then back to the stare down with Max. "Touché my friend, but THIS is gonna make history."

"Bring it on."

Tyson nodded towards something behind Max. "Ok, see out the window there?"

Max looked and saw what his friend was talking about. The window led out to a small section of roof in the backyard.

"Climb out on the roof and then onto the tree and carve 'Max wuz here' in it."

The blond scoffed and clapped his hands together, already set to do it. "Aw c'mon Tyson. Easy! Are you sure that's a _double _dare?"

"And do it with underwear on your head." Tyson finished.

That caused some pause.

"Er… _my_ underwear?" Max wondered.

Tyson shook his head solemnly and simply gestured. "Follow me."

The world champ's closet door was opened, and while everyone was surprised it wasn't so packed that something fell out and killed them, there was complete silence when Tyson upturned a laundry basket that had been upside-down on the floor, revealing something equally as deadly underneath.

A pair of underwear sat there. It was a briefs style and noticeably really disgustingly old and stretched with a few odd holes and one extremely questionable stain.

"Oh GOD." Max felt faint.

"Whoa, Tyson, what is that thing!?" Ray choked.

Tyson picked the piece of what was once clothing up with a ruler from his desk and held it out. Everyone gave it a wide birth.

"BEFORE you guys ask, its Daichi's. Gramps put it with my stuff once. I had to burn everything surrounding it, and I put the basket over to contain the plague……."

Kai's nose wrinkled at the apparel, and then half-smirked. "Those look so… lovingly worn in, are you sure they're Daichi's?"

"Of COURSE I'm sure!" Tyson squinted an eye and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Trust me, they're his. It's not like _you_ haven't left clothes here before too."

"That's interesting." Ray raised an eyebrow, appraising the two Japanese teens.

Max tore his dismayed stare away from Daichi's old underpants to try and turn the attention away from his dare. "Oh oh! Tyson, Kai, how about you guys tell us about that?"

Tyson waved the underwear like a torch, causing shouts of fear and awkward dodging to occur between Ray and Max.

"Oh no you don't, ALL of you have left stuff here before, so…yeah," The world champ trailed off, unable to look at the sitting holder of Dranzer.

"It was around the BEGA time." Kai replied in a clipped tone, effectively ending any more prospective innuendo. That had been a particularly trying time between Tyson and him… a lot of serious things had happened. But that was all over and now one dared kiss, and what? Their fights were suddenly flirting? Kai somehow couldn't look at the other teen just now either.

"Go on!" Tyson respectively lightened the mood again when he thrust the underwear at Max and it flew off the end of the ruler, landing on the blond blader.

"AUGH!" Max cried, making Ray laugh.

"ALRIGHT…. This is why I'm better at this game than you, Tyson." Max declared, albeit sort of shakily, as he gingerly took the underpants up.

"Oooh, oh no, OOoh!" The rest of the former bladebreakers cringed and sniggered as the blond fit the clothing on his head, looking like a homeless thief as he grabbed some scissors off the small desk and headed over to the window.

The group watched as the defensive blader got out onto the roof and started shimmying along the slope to the edge. The underwear kept slipping down over Max's eyes making him almost retch and fall off. "Agh!"

Ray winced. "Hey you guys, this looks a little dangerous."

"You can do it Maxie!" Tyson cheered then rolled his eyes. "It's not Truth or Dare unless it's funny and dangerous! Everybody knows that."

"Feh…" Kai mocked. "_Pointless_ and dangerous, you mean."

"That too." Tyson conceded.

They watched as Max got into the tree and quickly carved his message. As he started back, the underwear got caught in some of the branches and pulled off, but Max wasn't about to put them back on! The blond quickly shimmied back across the roof and through the window, rubbing at his head and face as if he could still feel the monstrous briefs there.

"Arghhhh!!" He lamented and fell back into his spot in the circle.

The bladebreakers applauded, it was a truly huge effort.

Tyson guffawed and gave his blond friend props. "Good job man! I mean, dude, those things did get stuck out there, but I'd still say you completed it. Besides it got them out of my closet."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Max groaned.

Ray perked up. "My turn again. Who shall I pick…"

"Uh…" Tyson laughed, scratching at his temple. Kai's lips twisted and involuntarily glanced at the midnight-blue haired boy.

Max grinned. "Uh oh."

"Shut up, Max." Tyson muttered.

Ray was all smiles, his lapdance drawing way in the past now. "Okay, Tyson. What do you have left… Truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Truth." Tyson replied instantly, a confident smile stroking his lips.

"And here I was hoping you'd pick dare." Ray grinned.

The baseball-capped teen choked, looking at Kai quickly and then shook his head. "No way man, knowing you, you'll probably dare me to make out with …an old sock, or something!"

Kai glared suddenly from under his long bangs as if Tyson had somehow compared HIM to dirty laundry. "You should stuff a sock in your mouth anyway."

"What are you so angry about, you got to kiss _me_." The world champ laughed lightly, his eyes dancing.

Kai started to say something, and then paused, adopting a merciless half-smile which set Tyson on edge. "You seemed pretty happy about it."

"Yeah suuure, Kai." Tyson rolled his eyes refusing to reply, in an almost… shy… sort of way.

The exchange positively scared the other two former Bladebreakers. Ray cleared his throat. "Okay Tyson… tell us the truth-"

"With pleasure, good sir." Tyson grinned widely and mock-bowed with a flourish. His good friend Ray knew some things just shouldn't be asked. And he wouldn't beat a dead dare by choosing _Kai_ as the subject-

"At practise this morning…" Ray and Max ended up glancing at each other. "You and Kai weren't there for at _least_ two hours. Were you hanging out alone together?"

At the mention of where they had been for practise, both Kai and Tyson immediately gave off vibes that they were hiding something. "What is this!" Tyson exclaimed, his voice oddly affronted and he having a hard time looking at either of his friends in the eye. "Gang up on Tyson and Kai day!?" The baseball-capped blader looked at Kai for back up, though he wasn't much help.

"It's just a question." Ray's tone was filled with humour.

"Yeah, and our dares were WAY worse!" Max reminded him.

"Fine, fine! YES we were hanging out! It was an awesome beybattle _ok_?" Tyson groaned.

"Yeah but was that aaall?"

Tyson immediately smiled once again. "You didn't ask THAT in the truth, and you can't add questions on."

"Oh." Ray wilted as he realized.

"Nothing to _tell_, anyway." Kai muttered.

"Trouble in paradise." Max laughed, causing both Tyson and Kai to shoot him synchronized glares. Wow, they were always destined to act like some old married couple. Ray and him only joked, but now he wondered if there really was some ironic… truth, to it?

The blond pointed at his worthy adversary. "OK Tyson, it's MY turn now. And I _demand_ you take double dare."

"Hey, I like my dares like I like my food." Tyson put on a falsely serious look. "Double siiized!" The baseball-capped teen sang and made dance movements with his arms.

"Oh yeah? Okay, that makes things easier!" Max replied. "Not that you'll be able to go through with it!" The blond laughed.

"Try it!" Tyson defended.

"Tyson I double dare you." Max held up a green-gloved hand and wiggled his fingers. "The first thing I pull out from under your bed, you have to write a sensual story about it and you, and then post it on the BBA website!"

Ray spit his drink across the room.

Tyson's eyes bugged out. "What the HELL!?"

Kai coughed in suppressed humour, and gave Tyson an unimpressed look. "I bet you're regretting not _cleaning_ your room when Gramps yelled at you to."

A sweatdrop rolled down Tyson's head and he started to look concerned when the happy blond lay down and stuck a hand underneath the bed, rummaging around. "Er, Max – buddy? Old pal? There's some pretty funky stuff down there…"

"Hey Max want me to bring up the BBA website?" Ray asked eagerly, having managed to clean up his cola-faux pas, already standing and leaning over Tyson's rarely used desktop computer.

"That'd be good!" Max agreed, reaching far into the pile of junk. Grabbing something heavy-feeling, the holder of Draciel pulled it out.

Tyson slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

"An old plate!?" Max let it slide inside the circle. "Ew, Tyson."

"Argh! Let's get this over with."

Ray had pulled up the BBA forum page where most serious beybladers had accounts and could talk or share design information. Tyson grumbled as he reluctantly signed in and started a post.

"OK, so how should we get it on…" The other three bladers stood behind his chair and watched the screen. "Well helloo there, I said, extremely turned on. You look like quite a dish……..how about some _dinner_?" Tyson laughed and narrated as he typed.

"It's spelt 'like', Tyson, NOT 'leik'…" Max ranted.

"Yeah and why don't you capitalize your 'I's?" Ray wondered.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're ruining the mood of it." Tyson yelled.

Kai snorted, looking at the screen more closely. "Trust me, it was already ruined."

Tyson just stuck out his tongue in concentration, typing away causing his friends to groan at the cheesiness or snigger. "And then I washed the plate lovingly, putting it away until the chance to make it dirty again…hahahahaha!" The world champ pressed 'send' and watched the horrible story become public for all the beybladers and BBA officials he knew. "Oh geezus, I am not gonna be able to face _any_ of these guys anymore!"

"Hahahaha! Look Kenny's online. Oh and so is Tala!" Max pointed to the bar where the active members were highlighted.

"AH!" Tyson screamed and shut the computer off.

Ray struggled to stop chuckling. "Is it just me, or did you actually have fun writing that?"

"I thought it was pretty well done." Tyson smiled widely looking pretty pleased with completing the double dare.

"It looked like a twelve-year-old wrote it!" Max exclaimed, shaking his head.

Kai held the back of Tyson's chair and spun the baseball-capped blader around. "Whoa! Ok everybody back in the circle!" Tyson cheered.

Once again the crew was in their customary circle, the game only half ready to be done. Kai sighed under his breath at that. The dares were getting even dumber. "My turn." The dual-haired blader said. "Ray, choose."

The Chinese blader, spurred by the courageous efforts of Tyson and Max's double dares, Ray grinned glad that he had gotten Kenny the first time. "Dare!"

"I dare you to quit the game." Kai said uncaringly.

Tyson and the others blinked.

Ray looked shocked. "Hey! Can he do that?"

"Uh…" Tyson and Max looked at each other. The paradox of being dared to quit and refusing the dare of quitting suddenly confused the group.

"Fine, then I dare you to get lost." Kai changed it, shrugging.

"What, like in traffic?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Wherever." Was the curt reply.

"That's pretty harsh." Max observed, though couldn't really find a good reason to make Kai change the dare again, since it was technically sound…

"Well then… I guess I give up." Ray sighed mournfully as he backed out of the circle, though he still stayed in the room to watch the rest of it all play out. He'd been so close!

"So it's down to three, huh?" Tyson surveyed the last of them. It was finally his turn again, and call him crazy but maybe it was a little revenge for Ray, and a little more curious teasing on his side that made the world champ pick Kai.

"Oh great Kai! What will you choose?" Tyson asked grandly as if he were a genie granting a wish, gazing over at the handsome blader.

Kai met the gaze with his own and almost had to look away from the smiling, deep eyes there. Double dare, truth, or promise to repeat? Double dare was out of the question, since Tyson could really come up with some dumb stuff… and the truth? The questions the other boy could ask were the same ones he kept asking himself ever since his first dare. There was no way he would give that up today… not when it had the possibility… to change _everything_.

Kai finally looked away, his nonchalant attitude in full force. "I'll repeat."

The grin than grew on the midnight blue haired teen's face made Kai mildly tense. "I've got it!" Tyson snapped his fingers and quickly leaned over to whisper loudly. "Psst, pst pst pst!"

Even though it was loud Ray and Max still didn't catch what it was completely. Tyson sat back and everyone looked at Kai expectantly.

Kai's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, and he shot Tyson an exasperated glare before he practically clenched out the line. "I………."

* * *

End Part Three

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	4. Promise To Repeat

Disclaimer: Yeeeah I don't own Beyblade. Making no money at all on this…which is kinda sad…

Author's Note: A little fic that was meant for the Alphabet song interactive thread on www. kaitaka .net forums a couple months ago. IT IS COMPLETE! Thanks so much for all the great reviews!

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

Kai's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, and he shot Tyson an exasperated glare before he practically clenched out the line. "I………." 

"Yes, Kai?" Tyson batted his eyelashes in mock attentiveness.

"I… like… cute, little birdies……….cheep. Cheep."

Silence met that proclamation.

It was so awkward sounding and stupid that it sent Tyson laughing so raucously, he ended up holding his sides in stitches. "Cute-… cu-cute, little birdies!" He roared, rolling on the floor.

Kai really didn't see why it was so damn funny, but Tyson's laugher was incredibly contagious… Max and Ray were already guffawing along with the dispersed teen. Tyson rolled over totally messing up the circle arrangement, and managed to drape an arm around Kai's neck, laughing almost soundlessly against his purple shirt.

"Cheep!" Ray crowed.

That sent Tyson into further hilarity. Tanned arms hugged Kai's neck and socked feet kicked at his legs. Kai… felt a strange rush go through his body. Tyson got a bit of his breath back and looked up. The space between them was almost non-existence.

"Cute." Tyson laughed, his bangs all messy.

"Get off!" Kai bit out, taking Tyson's arms and pushing the other blader off and onto the carpeted floor quickly. This time, Kai finally did get up and started walking out on the game. Just now, just then… Things had really felt different.

"Uh oh," Max and Ray managed to stop their laughing as Kai opened the door of Tyson's room.

"Wha?" Tyson sat up from where he'd been pushed, and then immediately sprang to his feet. "Hey come back, you're still in the game!"

The three outgoing teens followed the broody former team captain as he walked through the hallways until they all reached the living room. Upon stepping in there, they all stopped and stared.

"Hey what are you guys still DOING here?" Tyson asked incredulously.

Hilary and Kenny looked up and over to the group of bladers. Hilary had never made it farther than the Granger's living room, where she had obviously just plunked down and starting watching TV after storming off. Kenny was set up in one of the chairs, having probably just done the same thing, except replace the TV with his computer.

"Oh hi you guys." The Chief adjusted his glasses in greeting.

"Eh." The brunette girl switched the channel to a popular music station and shrugged half-heartedly. "We're still here because the night's still young. It kinda felt like a waste to spend Friday at home!" She explained and then eyed the group dubiously. "Are you all STILL playing that game?"

The former bladebreakers looked at each other in surprise, time had flown by pretty quickly, judging by the now swiftly setting sun.

"Uh YES!" Tyson shouted, grabbing Kai's arm and pulling the taller boy onto the couch with him. Max and Ray quickly took seats in the room as well.

"Oof…" Kai started, though he didn't appear to be in walk-out stage anymore. "_Tyson_. Would you _stop_-"

"Oh!! Tyson did you know? I think somebody hacked into your BBA account…" Kenny exclaimed, fingers suddenly a flurry over the keyboard to bring up the hacking in question.

"Urh…" Tyson sputtered.

"Oh no, that sucks!" Hilary shouted, dropping the remote control and putting all her attention on the Chief. "What'd they do?"

"It's um, really strange. Something about a dish-"

Max snorted loudly causing everyone to look his way. The blond's eyes widened sheepishly before he put a hand in the air. "Hey, it's my turn now!"

"Yeah that's right! Pick somebody before they, I dunno, _leave_…" Tyson stressed, staring right at Kai.

Kai's lips became a thin line and he glared back at Tyson out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ok, guess we'll finish the game right here… Kai! Double dare, or truth." Max asked.

Kai paused and seemed to think about it. After a while of everyone watching him, the holder of Dranzer finally appeared to come to a decision, which was good, but why did he look like he had the upper hand?

"Double dare." The former team captain picked.

Double dare! Hah time for… Wait.

All of a sudden Max was faced with a complete panic. With Hilary and Kenny, plus all the others watching in the homey family room, he found he just couldn't be cruel! The two brunets didn't realize the extent of the daring in Tyson's room, and were eyeing him with barely hidden worry. It was so uncomfortable that he really didn't think he could dare Kai without looking like a bad guy for some reason! Worst of all, Kai looked like he had _known_!

"Ooh… I double dare you to…" Max spotted the kitchen. Okay, this kind of dare was understandable to Kenny and Hilary. "Eat a bowl of the mixed contents of Tyson's fridge!"

"Uh, we don't want to KILL him." Tyson laughed.

Kai's eyebrow twitched slightly at that, but he didn't back down. "……Fine."

At that acquisition, everybody watched as Tyson and Max went into the kitchen and started piling various things into a small bowl.

"Hey Tyson what about this?" Max held up a jar of… something.

"Er… that's Gramps stuff…" The world champ replied, making the blond nod and put it back. Truthfully Tyson had no idea what that thing had been! If Kai was gonna have to eat this mix then he really didn't want to kill him….

The two friends came back and the bowl was dropped ceremoniously on the table in front of Kai.

"Okay, you got your mayonnaise – that was all Max, I swear – some gummies, chips, pickles, a few other things… all on a nice ice cream scoop!" Tyson explained.

Ray and Hilary looked at the food in fear.

Shooting a distinctly dirty look at Max, Kai reached forward and slowly slid the bowl towards himself, taking up the spoon next to it and began to eat. Tyson was staring at the sight with rapt attention. He had never seen someone eat botched ice cream so calmly and unexcitedly before!! Ok, it was Kai, but still.

A couple tense minutes later Kai shoved the bowl back at Max, who caught it clumsily.

Sure enough it was empty, though having been completed really unenthusiastically. The blond rose and eyebrow and swiped up what was left and tasted it. "Hmn, not that bad!" Max grinned and took his finger from his mouth.

The rest of the gang gagged. "EEEW! Dude! Come on…"

"Hey!!" Max waved his hands in protest.

Tyson shot a glance at Kai out of the corner of his eye. The other blader's nose was vaguely wrinkled, and while it was a highly commendable effort of hiding it, Tyson could tell Kai was fighting with the terrible aftertaste the thing left.

Taking advantage of everyone else being noisy, Tyson nudged Kai in the side with his elbow. '_Oops…_' He must have done it too hard because it made Kai glare angrily at him.

Tyson pulled a minty candy out of his pocket and quickly pressed it into Kai's hand without looking at him. It NEVER hurt to have one of those things around while Max was over – that guy insisted on the strangest toppings on pizza, cake, or whatever there was to eat!

The midnight blue haired teen purposely didn't acknowledge the questioning look Kai shot him. He was being a little too caring of his former team captain again… as usual… But he didn't want him to see it on his face this time – hey he was trying to win this game too!

Kai idled for a moment… and then wordlessly ate it.

"Wow, so whose turn is it now?" Hilary wondered.

"I got booted, so it's only those three left now." Ray put forward. "In the original circle… it would be Kai's turn."

"Max, truth, dare, or promise to repeat." Kai instantly said with a grimace.

"This can't be good." The Chief moaned to himself. He never did like this game.

"Dare!" Max chose. Something told him he picked too fast though, judging by the impassive look on Kai's face. Max gulped. It HAD to be training or beyblade based. It would probably be tough, but nothing undoable-

"Act out that drawing you have with the Chief."

…..Drawing? Then it dawned on Max. RAY'S DIRTY DRAWING!? "NO WAY!" He yelled.

Tyson and Ray instantly howled in laughter.

"Oh man, Max, now I'd glad I drew it!"

"THAT," Tyson guffawed, bowing to a subtly smirking Kai. "…is the BEST one!"

Kenny nearly fell off the couch at the exchange. Judging by the scandalized look on Max's face, he knew he should've gone straight home!!

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "What drawing?"

"Ah…" Max sounded guiltily, his hand going to his pocket to make sure the evil art couldn't accidentally be seen. "Ah yeah umm… nothing Hilary. Um, excuse me for a moment you guys…!" The blond said airily, and then suddenly dashed out of the room, heading for somewhere in the house. The group could hear loud stomping and them some shuffling around.

"Is he bailing?" Tyson wondered.

The group of friends looked at each other shrugging and confused. The Chief began to sweat in worry because his name had been involved in the dare. Just as Tyson was ready to declare Max officially out of the game, the blond blader waltzed into the room wearing an expression that feigned nonchalance.

Everyone instantly looked lower.

Taped to Max's pants was the crappiest craft paper thong anyone had the horror of seeing. A few sloppy marker scribbles gave the impression of it having _supposed_ to be leopard print.

"………….." Tyson and Ray were red and looking ready to burst.

Hilary's eyes had bugged out.

"Urh… wow, I just really feel like dancing for some reason…" Max zeroed in on the Chief, causing the bespectacled teen to nearly bawl. The blond started advancing on Kenny, the paper thong swaying enticingly. Kenny jumped up from his chair, holding his computer awkwardly and hedging away.

Max stopped in panic. "Hey wait, no don't get up! It has to be a lapdance!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tyson laughed so loudly it drowned out Kenny's scream.

Chaos broke out when the Chief actually ran, knocking over a few things in his haste. "!?!" Max didn't even have time to shout anything, he just lunged into a chase after Kenny.

Ray immediately got up as well and followed, laughing, swiftly joined by Tyson, a spurred Hilary, and finally Kai. The group of world class bladers ran around the house wildly, the Chief somehow showing true skill in evading certain trauma. At some point Max's thong had flown off and Ray had fallen over a randomly placed wooden practise sword, causing even more commotion.

The chase ended when the Chief finally bolted straight out the front door and into the night.

"…………." The group of teens huffed around the entrance in plain stupor.

"…Wow the Chief is really fast." Ray said wonderingly.

Max fell down on the floor. "NO! I can't do it!!"

Tyson grinned slowly. "Guess you know what that means…"

In the middle of the entrance, the wind from the night outside gusting in like a final act curtain, Tyson and Kai faced each other. Eyes struck in a telling stare.

Ray, Max, and Hilary looked on in interest.

It was finally just down to the two of them. Just Tyson and Kai. Tyson only had a dare, Kai only had the truth. They both knew the other only had one left that he hadn't picked yet.

And it was Tyson's turn.

Kai seemed to realize it just as soon as the other did, his expression becoming guarded and yet vulnerable at the same time. Tyson's determined smile turned into a softer one almost, and somehow, in that instant, nothing felt like a game anymore.

"What the dealio?!"

Everybody started and turned to see Grandpa Granger come in looking bewildered behind his long grey moustache. Wow, this did not look good! The place was a mess from the rampant chase and for all intents and purposes, it appeared that Tyson and Kai had just been in the middle of getting ready to start a destructive beybattle, with Max on the floor like some kind of victim.

"Uh, Gramps-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tyson didn't have a chance to finish before the spirited old man started swinging a wooden practise sword around.

"YeeAH!" The world champ dodged.

"You beybaddies gon and trashed dis here homestead!"

"Wah, Gramps if you'd… AH!" Everybody scattered out the door to escape Grandpa Granger's crazy jive ranting. "Get back here T-MAN!! You need to do clean the place Little dude!!"

Nobody dared actually go back, and so the group loitered around on the street just outside the wall of the property.

Hilary put a hand to her head and sighed at the crazy events of the day. "Y'know, it's pretty late by now, I think I'll go try and find Kenny."

"Yeah, good idea." Tyson agreed.

"Well I guess that's it." Ray said, watching as the brunette girl headed off.

That caused the baseball capped boy to pause. "Hold on – the game's not over yet."

"For us it is!" Max replied, still sore about Kenny escaping.

Ray chuckled but nodded as well. "Yeah, maybe we should just call it a night?"

Tyson tried again. "But-"

"Tyson…leave it." Kai spoke up, his gaze somewhere off into the dark sky of the evening. It appeared like the icy blue haired blader had agreed to end the game as well. Tyson couldn't do much but roll his eyes and accept it as Ray and Max said their goodbyes and headed off as well.

The world champ watched them round the corner and finally disappear out of sight. He turned to the only person left beside him.

Kai stuck his hands into his pockets, but didn't walk off.

"You know, it really doesn't have to end there." Tyson said, his tone imploring the other boy to look at him.

Kai slowly looked up meeting his gaze. There was something daring in those eyes. "What makes you think I want to continue." It wasn't really a question, but more of a challenge.

Tyson half-smiled, breaking the eye contact briefly. The play of those lips made Kai remember just what had led to them stalling around out here, like this. It sent an almost frightening rush through him to think about the truth behind it.

"Okay, okay…" Tyson conceded and then looked back at Kai more directly this time. "You don't have answer it, but I'll ask for it anyway…" The slightly shorted blader took a deep breath and set his chin. "The truth, Kai."

Somehow, Kai was unprepared for the flush that stole over him, half wanting to turn away, and the other half unable to move.

"Back when you kissed me," Tyson pressed on, his eyes filled with sincere want for a serious answer. "Did you… feel anything?"

Kai's breath quickened sharply.

He had. He really _had_ felt something… still did, really. It was the same thing that made them search each other out to be alone at practise. With just the two of them, right here, like this, was it bad that he felt like he could kiss Tyson again?

"…You want the truth?" Kai offered.

"Yeah, I do…" Tyson's eyes were big and he looked ready for anything.

Kai slowly leaned forward, his eyes gently closing, ice blue bangs sweeping the other boy's skin as he tilted his head. He touched his lips to Tyson's in a soft kiss. He pulled back, eyes dark. "I dare you to find out."

* * *

**The End?**

Thanks for reading! Liked it? Didn't like it? Hehe…. Tell me The Truth. Review please!


End file.
